best friends
by nbbisamazing
Summary: WHEN NAT FINDS OUT ROSALINAS BIG SECRET, WILL HE HELP HER OR JUST WALK AWAY
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS... THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AS YOU GUYS CAN TELL...I'M SOOOOOO SORRY IF I JUST WROTE IT IN ONE PARAGRAPH NEXT TIME IT WILL BE EASIER TO READ **

**WELL FIRST OF ALL I'LL TELL U MY INSPIRATIONS... THE PEOPLE OR AUTHORS WHO INSPIRED ME TO WRITE**

** :-**

**I LOVE YOUR STORIES AND I REVIEW ON ALL YOUR STORIES :)))))**

**2. GOPRIDE10:-**

**I REALLY ENJOY YOUR STORIES AND LOVE THE WAY YOU WRITE**

**WELL I REALLY HOPE U GUYS ENJOY!**

_Allie DiMeco_ winced in pain as she ran across the road. 'I have to get free' she thought. Suddenly she lost balance and fell. 'oh no' she thought as she felt herself her self being lift of the ground. "now your mine" a hoarse voice whispered in her ear, "and it'll stay that way. Allie was a 13 year old teenager. She had blondish brown hair and big chestnut brown eyes. She played many instruments such as the violin (which was her favorite), the bass guitar, electric guitar, flute and several more. Her interest in music got her in a band, which was called '_the naked brothers band'._ Her best friends were _Kristina reyes _and _Nathaniel wolff _(also referred as Nat). Allies mother had died when she was five and since then her father had been looking for a good stepmom to raise Allie but he never did. After giving up hope one day Allies dad went to _jacks bar _where he went usually when he was tired or confused or depressed. There he met an old high school friend. It was love at first sight and before you knew it they were getting married. A month after their marriage they had a beautiful boy named _Josh Tai._ But suddenly after josh's first birth her father died. The doctors couldn't figure out why but Allie knew that her stepmom had killed him. She didn't know how but Allie just did know. Anyway ever since then her stepmom had beat and tortured her. Allie had tried to escape but it just wasn't enough. This was the third time Allie's stepmom had caught her. When they got home her she threw her on the floor and then punched her in the stomach. Then she kicked her a few times. Allie felt her vision getting blurry but she had to see Nat, she had to tell him the truth unless she dies someone would have proof that her stepmom was abusing. After a few hours Allie woke up. She tried visualizing were she was but it was useless. It was a very small room, no smaller than a storeroom. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Allie just sat there, with no idea of where she was. Suddenly she heard someone open the door. It was an old man. "please help me" cried allie in a mumbled voice. "I'm sorry but I cant", said the man. "please, you have no idea what I have been through. I need to get to my best friend…please", said allie through sobs. "if I let you go, she'll kill me. Shell never let me see my family again", said the man while staring out into space. "you can escape with me. I'll lend you some money for your trip", said allie. "okay then", the man said after a while. They ran out of the door and into the escape shaft. From there they ran outside and allie took the man to nat's house.

**WELL, WHAT DO U GUYS THINK **

**DID U LIKE IT**

**PLEASE GIVE AN HONEST REVIEW**

**I DONT MIND IF U SAY IT IS TERRIBLE :)**

*****NBBISAMAZING*****


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys**

**sorry for the wait but here it is **

**my inspiration is natalinafanforever cause she is just amazing **

**i love her stories so check her out**

**anyway enjoy**

"Alex go get the door", said Nat. He was sitting on the couch playing on his X-box.

"No you go. I'm busy" Alex called out from inside his room.

"ugggghhhhh FINE" Nat said with frustration. He got up and opened the door. As soon as he did he felt someone fly into his arms and sob. He didn't need to ask who it was. He could tell his best friend apart from any girl.

"OH MY GOD allie whats wrong" nat asked with worry.

" m..m…my s..ss..stepmom…. she…..she" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

nat rubbed her back. She needed to calm down before nat asked her anything. Nat thought about what could have happened to her.

That was when the old man caught his eye. He pulled away from allie

" are you the cause of this " he asked the man with fury

"what no nat. he helped me" allie said with shock. She had stopped crying was was calming down.

"why don't you come in sir" allie asked the man and then she turned to nat

"is that okay with you" she asked him

"ofcoarce" nat told him

nat, allie and the man went to the purple couch

" allie what happened" nat asked

"my stepmom…" but she couldn't finish her sentence once more because there was someone pounded on the door.

Nat got up and opened it but as soon as he did so allies eyes grew with shock "what are you doing here" she asked

**ohhhh cliffy... who could it be**

**tell me your suggestions in the review box**

**sorry its short but i was not feeling well**

**anyway review and remember check out natalinafanforever**

*****nbbisamazing*****


End file.
